dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Emmatigerlily/Archive 1
Welcome to the ! Hi Emmatigerlily, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:I'm new. Sorry. page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Bond em7 (talk) 20:23, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Talk Page Start Welcome to the wiki! Hi, I'm Kibeth (Or Kib, Kibe, Kibby, Kibkib, Asta, or just about anything you can think of), a regular user here. Welcome to DARP! If you have any questions at all, feel free to owl me here, or come on whenever there is another user on! 20:52, December 11, 2013 (UTC) OWLS Sending a message is a OWL, like what i am doing now. GoldenGail3 (talk) 08:34, December 12, 2013 (UTC) I don't really understand how this works. How do I reply? I'm not sure if I'm doing it right but I guess I'll see in a minute. Send one to me!!! GoldenGail3 (talk) 08:43, December 12, 2013 (UTC) press on my sig, you'll get to my talk page then you send me a message. Okay, I think I need to practice doing this a little first. I don't want to edit anything on your page by accident. Emmatigerlily (talk) 08:48, December 12, 2013 (UTC) ''Practice'' ''I'm just practicing really. Please bear with me everyone. I promise I'll get the hang of this soon. '' Emmatigerlily (talk) 08:55, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Hello! I undo-ed your edit because you can NOT erase messaged from a talk page. You may archive, like you see on mine, but you can not delete anything, as admins sometimes scroll through things. Please keep this in mind. Thank you! Oh, sorry I didn't know that. Like I said, I'm really new to this and I was just practising. I didn't know you wasn't allowed to delete things, even if it was just me trying out the texts and editing. Now I feel really stupid. I don't even know what archiving means :( Emmatigerlily (talk) 13:36, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Demetria Crow's Sorting Hi! Your character is really great, honestly. You didn't do anything wrong in the forum, don't worry, and if I didn't read what you put on top, I wouldn't have been able to tell you're new. I can tell that you're going to be a great user, but if you need any help just leave a message on my talk page or that of any of the other members of the administration team. Welcome to DARP! I'm Red, by the way. :) LittleRedCrazyHood 23:06, December 13, 2013 (UTC) :Slytherin. Definitely Slytherin. So sorry for the hassle! LittleRedCrazyHood 12:33, December 14, 2013 (UTC) :::Thank you. That's okay, it wasn't any hassle :D I just wanted to make sure :) Emmatigerlily (talk) 13:56, December 14, 2013 (UTC) User Registration Please sign up here with your full username so we can add your characters to the new list once it is created. Thanks! Carmen and Kimi Miley's a bit too old for a first year, sorry. LittleRedCrazyHood 04:26, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Re: Same house, same year, they should certainly know each other! Common Room RP? -Rabbitty (Owl Me) 14:29, February 11, 2014 (UTC) : You're replying just right. And I posted :) -Rabbitty (Owl Me) 02:15, February 12, 2014 (UTC) RE: Sorting Help I don't know, so I think you should wait until Red or Lissy gets on. Sorry if this is inconvenient :P 19:49, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Our Firsties One upon a time there was this term that had a great year dynamic. They would be 7th years now, but characters are deleted and users go inactive and stuff, and it sort of fell apart after a while. But they had this really great year dynamic for several terms, I promise. Users come and go. Characters are put up for adoption and never adopted, and people make 5th years who were supposedly there for the past 4 years when they really weren't. It's no wonder most years are pretty rocky. I couldn't name more than 1 to 3 characters that were in the same year as my other characters. But we've got some firsties starting. And they seem like a good group, with lots of potential. Cloud, Oz, Demetria, Ivy, Ella, Kea, Thomas, and probably a few more. And I think we should at least try to have them be a year, a proper year. I can't think of anything inspirational or compelling to say about it right now, but anyways, I think it's worth trying to do. -Rabbitty (Owl Me) 05:51, February 13, 2014 (UTC) RE: Denied Sorting Sorry, it was probably denied because it took too long to respond or some other reason. I'll check it out and have it approved. :)) LittleRedCrazyHood 09:26, February 13, 2014 (UTC) RP? Hey Emma. I noticed your coding skills are fantastic. You have picked up on it really quickly. I would love to RP some time. Entirely deserved Everyone's talking about your coding, Emma, and the compliments seem to me to be completely merited. I do have a suggestion, if I may, however. You might want to age up at least one of your chars. They don't have to be First Years when you, as a user, start, and at the moment you've got three people in exactly the same lessons. Just a thought. I;ve got a Fifth Year female Gryffindor Eleanor Washington and a Third Year male Hufflepuff Connor Palonil, if you ever feel like RPing :D Alex Jiskran 16:06, February 15, 2014 (UTC) We don't bite Chat is often chaotic, I know, but it's a great way, even just observing, to get a feel for the place. Your choice, of course, but you'd be welcome anytime. As for the RP, to me, if yours are all Firsties, the logical choices are a Common Room or The Great Hall dinner table, Huff or Gryff. If you Owl me I'll happily join in whenever. Alex Jiskran 16:25, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Great You do realise, it's kind of like the T.A.R.D.I.S. on Chat, you can stay as far away from people as you need? Anyway, I'll post happily in the Huffie Common Room. Word of warning - Connor took a blow to the head, so he's a tad simple, makes strange connections and may say things that make no sense to your char. They won't be offensive, because he likes everyone, but they may well not be clear. It's not personal. :P Alex Jiskran 16:48, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Posted Talk:Hufflepuff_Common_Room A Didn't mean to spook you Now is generally the quietest time of the day for Chat, since it's the middle of the night for most of the North American users. Alex Jiskran 09:35, February 16, 2014 (UTC) RP? Hey! After reading Carmen's description a little more, I think it'd be really interesting to RP her and Thomas again! Carmen's got social anxiety, as you say, as a result of being in her sister's shadow-- Thomas, conversely, does everything he can to stay independent of his older sister. This causes a little more... mouthiness than social anxiety, though. ;) Regardless, since they're both Gryffindors, we could RP them in the Common Room sometime, if you're game. :) Let me know! The course of true love never did run smooth 19:50, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Chat? Can you go on chat please? GoldenGail3 (talk) 09:22, February 28, 2014 (UTC) RP! http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Gryffindor_Tower#Thomas_and_Carmen Here it is! I set it up and posted with Thomas. Feel free to post when you've got time! The course of true love never did run smooth 16:00, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Haha, well thanks for the bday wishes! It was a good day, for sure. I posted. :) The course of true love never did run smooth 20:31, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Questions and answers Well, ic I am making the orphanage only about half a year or so old. The current orphans there have been there a while, so you can do either. Lissy (Owl Me!) 18:06, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, go for it! The more the merrier! Lissy (Owl Me!) 18:22, March 7, 2014 (UTC)